Can't Hold Us
by i think i like that spot
Summary: Emma and Rosalie are moving towards their future together, but will certain people and events get in their way and throw everything they've worked for out the window? Sequel to Nothing is Harder Than to Wake Up all Alone. You're going to want to read that first before reading this or you'll be confused.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. The long awaited & demanded sequel to Nothing is Harder. I'm gonna go ahead and tell you all up front that I haven't the faintest clue about how long it's gonna take to write this, but I do promise to try to make it just as good as Nothing is Harder. This will flip between Emma & Rosalie's POVs. Oh and Staci, I told you I would type this up!**

"Nope, I'm taking care of our honeymoon, the food, and the cake. I'll take any suggestions, but none of you will be in charge of any one of those things." Emma said as she made her way to the fridge. We were three months into planning our wedding, three months after the whole Samantha incident. Emma had healed from the injuries that were left behind faster than any of us had expected.

Samantha's parents had disowned her months before she had attacked Emma. Apparently her late nights, wild parties, and various bed partners were too much for the couple to take. So they just simply left to go live in some state where the sun shone all the time a couple of days before the girl came after Emma. It was a relief that we wouldn't need to run or anything.

Alice had given us a few minutes to ourselves after Emma proposed before she burst into the room with a blinding smile on her face and wedding ideas flying past her lips. After we gave her the go ahead to be the mastermind behind the whole thing she flew into full wedding planning mode. Only pausing to ask us what we thought about things or when Leah wanted to spend some time with her. Emma and I both agreed to wait a year to give Alice plenty of time to plan and for us to enjoy our engagement.

Esme, Alice, and I sat at the table in the kitchen going through the beginning stages of the wedding planning. Every wedding magazine Alice could get her tiny hands on were laid out in front of us. "Good, I was hoping you'd be more involved in the wedding process than your Mother was." Alice said, as she flipped through a magazine of bridesmaids dresses. "All she said was absolutely no lace and to tell her when, where, and what time." She continued with a soft smile.

"What makes you think that I'm not gonna do that?" Emma asked, a smirk gracing her features and a sandwich in her hand as she pulled her head out of the fridge. Alice just stared at her daughter for a second before she rolled her eyes and let out a huff, turning to look at a color sample Esme was showing her. Emma winked at me when our eyes met and she moved over to the table we were.

"Stop teasing her. She knows where you sleep." I said playfully, when she leaned down on the table to be eye level with me. She rolled her eyes much like how Alice just did and said, "Well I guess it's a good thing that I've got you in my bed." I lightly shoved her arm as I glanced over to make sure Esme and Alice were still engrossed in various color swatches. We all knew what Emma and I got up to, but I didn't want them to be right there as Emma talked about it casually.

"I'm gonna take that to mean that you two just cuddle with clothes _on._" Leah said, walking into the kitchen, stopping to kiss the top of Alice's head before continuing on her way to the fridge.

Things between Leah and I are …okay. She's been better towards me. She doesn't glare when she sees me reach out to kiss or touch Emma. She's actually started to return my kind smiles. Whether it's from my apology after we killed Sam or the fact that I'm getting married to her daughter I have no clue, but I'm going to try not to jinx it. She did pull me to the side after the proposal and told me that we needed to talk soon.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Emma said with a shrug. I lightly shoved her arm again and gave her a reprimanding look when she met my eyes. Emma rolled her eyes and pecked me on the cheek before walking out to join her twin on the couch. I smiled softly when I heard Kate and Emma begin to argue over whether or not Kate could have some Emma's sandwich.

"If there is any blood or mustard on the couch you both are scrubbing it out with toothbrushes." Leah called out, her head still in the fridge. A long moment of silence passed.

"Girls?" Esme called out cautiously, she really likes that couch. There was a minute or two of silence. "Everything's all good. We had a bit of a scare." Kate called back with a nervous chuckle. "I'll go check on them." Leah said, shaking her head, a grin threatening to break out across her lips.

Alice watched her leave, a dreamy smile on her face, looking just like a schoolgirl in love. I smirked knowing that's probably the same way I looked whenever Emma entered a room I was in. The smile was wiped off my face when Alice suddenly tensed and a faraway look clouded her bright eyes.

Esme and I looked at each other nervously when the small vampire gripped the table hard enough to cause dents in the wood. "Alice, what did you see?" Esme gently asked, when the cloudy look in Alice's eyes vanished.

"Everything okay, Alice?" Esme asked, quietly, not sure if she should draw Leah's attention to the kitchen. Alice slowly blinked her eyes and looked over at me with something close to anger in her look. "Rosalie, can I speak to you outside please?" She said, getting up from her seat and heading towards the back doors.

I quickly followed her to and out the back doors. As soon as we stepped outside she took off into the woods and I quickly followed. I was worried about what she had possibly seen. When she had asked me to come outside with her, the anger in her dark eyes scared me. I felt like I was in trouble or something.

Once we were a good deal away from the property she stopped and turned around to face me. We stood in silence for a few minutes, my anxiety rising with each passing second, but I didn't demand answers. Her tense body language and shallow breathing stopped me. What ever Alice had seen wasn't good in any way shape or form.

"The vision I just had was of you on the day of yours and Emmy's wedding." She said slowly, her body shaking. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you acting like this is a bad thing, Alice?" I asked, not really following her train of thought. She couldn't have seen something like bad weather or wardrobe malfunctions. She wouldn't be this upset over those things. Alice sent me a fierce glare and rolled her shoulders, like she was trying to keep herself relaxed.

"It would be a good thing if in the vision you weren't having second thoughts and were about to run." She spat out through gritted teeth. I took a step back, shocked by what she saw. I wasn't having second thoughts about anything. If anything I was excited, more excited than I could begin to describe.

"Alice, I swear I want to be with her. I don't understand….did I leave?" I asked, my voice shaking. None of this couldn't be right, but her visions don't lie. They never lie. Alice shook her head and looked away from me. "In the vision you were unsure about what to do. You were standing in the middle of Edward and Bella's cottage in your dress. On one end of the cottage was the front door that would take you to the ceremony and at the other end was the back door which would take you to the woods." She said, rubbing her face and shaking her head as if she couldn't believe any of this herself.

"You stood there thinking through everything. It took you all of maybe three minutes to decide to walk to the back door. You put your hand on the knob and then everything faded to black. You left her again." She continued, her voice deadly and filled with disdain. She shook her head and walked to the closest, placing her hands against it, to hold herself up.

I just stood there staring at her back and trying to figure out what the hell could happen to make me leave like that. It doesn't make any sense for me to just leave her, especially after everything we've been through and how long it took me to find my way back to her. There had to be a mistake. But Alice's visions never lie.

"If you are having doubts then you need to talk to her about it right now. Settle them because I sure as hell am not going to let you break my daughter again. I refuse to let you hurt her again and this time it'll be worse." She whispered harshly, she was still leaning against the tree for support. "I don't even know if she'll come back from you leaving this time. Before you didn't even speak a word to her and this time you promised her forever. If you leave like that you _will_ break her beyond repair."

I stared at her and shook my head. "I'm not having any type of doubts, Alice. Maybe I just went outside for some air or something." I said, my hands running through my hair in frustration as I tilted my head back to look up at the gray sky. The sound of a tree snapping in half caused my head to jerk down and look at Alice. She was now facing me and her hands were clenched at her sides, the tree she was leaning on was now rolling on the ground.

"Don't you fucking dare try to tell me that I'm wrong! We both know that my visions _never_ lie!" She roared, her breath coming out in short puffs as her body started to shake. She stared at me and just deflated. Her fists unclenched and her body calmed. She turned away from me and placed her face in her hands. "You need to figure this out Rosalie."

"How can I when nothing is wrong right now? There aren't any doubts rolling around in my head. I want to marry her. I want to stay with her and the rest of the family. My heart is in this completely." I said, hoping that she would believe the truth.

She turned and studied me. Searching my eyes and hunting for any deception just like the predator she is. Her face softened as she let out a shuddering breath. "You really do want to stay." Alice said quietly, she stepped forward and wrapped me in a hug. I hadn't realized just how tense my body was until she held me. "I want to be here more than anything in this world. I want to spend the rest of time with her and add onto the family soon." I said, my eyes widening as I realized what I had just said.

Alice pulled back and looked up with a shocked but pleased grin on her face. "So I won't have to wait twenty years for some grandchildren to spoil?" She asked, excitement shining in her now gold eyes. I bit my lip and glanced off to the side and shrugged my shoulders. "We've been talking about it and we're torn between just trying right after the wedding or waiting a year or two. I'm leaning more towards trying right after the wedding." I said, a smile forming on my face.

Alice squealed and jumped up and down. "I demanded at least two grandchildren, but I won't complain if you two have more." She said, her smile big enough to split her face in half. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Emma wants two, but I wouldn't be opposed to four." I replied, with a smile matching that rivaled hers. She prepared herself to jump in excitement again but stopped.

"There's nothing wrong between the two of you. You're happy and excited and want the future you two have planned." She said, slowly, trying to work through the problem the vision dumped in our laps. "She's just as happy and excited. Nothing's wrong, everything is going the way you two have planned."

I nodded my head. "Then something happens to freak me out." I said, racking my brain for any and every possible scenario that could spook me. "What the hell could freak me out so much on the day of our wedding?" She nodded her head and seemed to be running through every possible scenario also. "We need to get back before Leah and the girls come looking for us." She said, looking in the direction of our property.

"Do we tell everyone what you saw?" I asked, ready to argue against telling them. I really didn't need Leah to start glaring at me again. Alice stood silently for a moment and stared at the dirt floor before shaking her head no. "If we do that would cause chaos. Leah and the girls would be watching you to see if you fly the coop again and I don't even want to begin to imagine how Emma would react."

I nodded my head and turned to go towards the house when I felt Alice's hand on my elbow. "If Esme asks tell her that I had a vision of you arguing with me about some of the wedding plans and we went outside to talk because I didn't want to upset Leah and the girls." She said, quietly, gently squeezing my arm comfortingly. I nodded my head and wrapped her in another hug.

After I released her we began to walk back to the house, our arms linked. "So, do I still call you my sister or do I call you my Mother-in-Law?" I asked, with a mischievous grin. I didn't want to think about what she saw any more and hated the silence that surrounded us on our walk back.

She looked up at me with an amused grin. "That means that Leah is both your Sister-in-Law and your Mother-in-Law. Our family sounds so incestuous." She said, with a light laugh. I scrunched my nose up and agreed with her. "Let's pretend that I never asked that question, okay?"

"Asked what question?" We both looked up to find that we had already made it back to the house and Leah was standing outside the back doors. Alice detached herself from my arm and ran to Leah, leaping into her arms. I rolled my eyes as they kissed like two hormonal teenagers. When they finally came back up for air Leah looked at Alice with a blissed out smile and darkened eyes.

I felt extremely uncomfortable as their scents drifted over towards me. I wanted to leave but they were currently blocking my escape route. I just cast my eyes towards the sky and made sure I couldn't see the two of them staring at each other like they were a mountain lion they wanted to drain. The sound of Leah's lust filled growl forced me into action.

"Okay, I think it's time for you two to go to your place. I really don't need to see you two dry humping each other." I said, still keeping my eyes off of them and cutting off my breathing. I was so glad that they had their own place built, I shuddered to think about what it would be like to actually hear them going at it. "Come on, baby, we can try out that new toy we got." I groaned and shot my middle finger in Alice's direction. For the love of all things holy, I did not need that mental image in head.

Alice's giggle and a rush of wind was my cue to take my eyes off of the top of the pine tree they had been trained on. I shook my head in disbelief as I made my way up the steps on the porch and inside the house. Both the living room and kitchen were empty. Esme and Kate's scent were gone, leaving Emma's scent to stick out the most.

I followed it up the stairs and to the closed door of our shared bedroom. I slowly opened the door and quietly walked in, closing the door behind me. With my back against the door, I took in the sight of Emma at her desk. She was busy drawing or sketching on a piece of paper while her headphones pumped music into her ears.

She was completely engrossed in her task and I've never seen her look so damn cute. Her eyebrows were furrowed in absolute concentration and shoulders were hunched over the desk. Her bottom lip was trapped in between her teeth, her tongue peeking out to swipe across it. When the song changed her right foot started to tap out the beat while her head bobbed along with it.

How in the hell could I have second thoughts about her in the future? How could I leave behind the best thing that ever happened to me again? I shook my head, trying to clear it. I shouldn't be thinking about this when I'm two feet away from her, she'll be able to see that I'm upset.

"You know they say that staring is rude." She said, her eyes not leaving the paper as she reached up and pulled her headphones off. I smiled and walked behind her, wrapping my arms around her neck as I leaned into her. "It's not rude when you're staring at something that's gorgeous." I replied, placing a kiss behind her ear.

She chuckled as she turned off her iPod and put her pencil down. "Nice answer. What do you think?" She said, pointing at the design sketch of a suit. I leaned into her a bit more and nodded my head. "I like it. It's simple and it's you." I answered, placing another kiss on her skin. She unhooked my arms from her neck and spun the chair around to face me. I raised an eyebrow at her as she patted her lap.

She smirked when I sunk into her lap and replaced my arms around her neck. I sighed softly, feeling complete as her arms wrapped around my waist and she placed feather light kisses along my neck and jaw. "Grandma said that Mama had a vision and she asked you go outside with her. What did she see?" Emma asked, once the trail of kisses reached my ear.

I stared at the back of the door, readying myself to lie to her. It goes against everything in me to do this.

"She saw that I was arguing against a wedding choice she made and it bothered her so she wanted to talk about it." I said, happy for once that my heart didn't beat so it wouldn't give away my deception. I smiled when her arms tightened as she chuckled. "Of course, should have known." She kissed behind the shell of my ear and slid her hands under my t-shirt.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked in a scandalized tone. Emma chuckled and turned me around so I was straddling her lap. "Maybe I am." She replied, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly even though the wicked smirk on her face gave her away. I dived in, crashing our lips together, refusing to have our lips be apart any longer.

It had always amazed me just how soft her lips were. I knew I would never get tired of it as I got lost in the sensation of her tongue running across my bottom lip before her teeth tugged on it. Her nails running down the skin of my back made me release a moan into her mouth. "If this isn't seduction I don't know what is." I said, breathily.

Emma chuckled and pulled my shirt off and tossed it to some random corner of our room. I grinned as she leaned back and stared at my chest and mentally congratulated myself on wearing the red push-up bra that she loved on me. "Easy there, wolf, you're about to start to drool." I said. Judging by her darkened eyes and her tongue licking her lips all she wanted to do was bury her face in my chest.

She grinned and raised her eyes to meet mine. "Can you blame me when they look so appetizing?" She said as she leaned forward and placed light bites along my collarbone. I threw my head back squeezed her sides with my thighs as my hand wound it's way to the back of her neck and tangled in her hair. I moaned as she slid her hand underneath my bra to slide her thumb over my nipple and her teeth moved down my chest.

"I think we should move this to some place more comfortable." I said, pulling her head away from my chest so I could actually form words. I needed to feel more of her and to have her on top of me. She nodded and slipped her hands to rest underneath my thighs and stood up and quickly walked over to the bed, gently tossing me in the middle.

Once I made myself comfortable against the pillows, I looked up to see her sliding her tank top over her head and tossing it to join my long discarded t-shirt. I bit my lip enjoying the sight of her in her usual white sports bra and baggy, black gym shorts. Even though I see it everyday it'll never fail to turn me on in the bedroom.

She smirked, reading my mind, as she slid onto the bed and began to crawl towards me. I couldn't wait and reached out, wrapping my hands around her upper arms as she leaned down and ran her tongue against my neck. I slid my hand to the back her neck and pushed her down so our lips could meet and her body could cover mine.

"Good thing Kate's busy with Emmett and Esme is out doing whatever, cause I plan to take my time with you." She whispered in my ear, making me bare my neck to her. I can only moan in response as her hand slids down and starts to unbutton my jeans.

**So, what do you guys think? Please review or message me. The title comes from Macklemore & Ryan Lewis' song Can't Hold Us, it doesn't have anything to do with the story, but it's still a good song.**


	2. Babies?

**Hello all, I didn't think I would update this quickly and I bet some of you didn't think I would either, lol. Yet here we are. This chapter is in Emma's point of view. Please don't forget to review.**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room before groaning when I saw what time it was. A giggle and a strong arm around my waist kept me from rolling onto my stomach to bury my head in my pillow. I just don't do mornings at all. They're the devil and are evil as hell. People shouldn't make other people get up at mornings, it's just cruel and unusual punishment.

"Baby, you gotta get up. Esme and Alice want to take us and your sister shopping today." Rosalie said from behind me as she pressed kisses to the back of my neck and pulled me closer to her cool body. "It's six in the morning and still dark outside." I groaned out, torn between wanting to fully lean into her body or bury myself deep into the bed. Both were really comfortable choices.

"Besides it doesn't seem like you wanna let me go." I said with a smirk, sliding my hand on top of the arm wrapped around my waist. It seems like last night was one of those nights where I fell asleep being the big spoon became the little spoon in the middle of the night. I love that about our relationship. We didn't have any set roles. If she wanted to be cuddled then I would happily become the big spoon. If I wanted to be cuddled then she happily became the big spoon.

"It's not my fault that you're so cute and cuddly in the morning." Rosalie replied, in a matter of fact tone. I chuckled when I felt her shrug and shook my head. "Plus your voice is all kinds of sexy when you wake up. It's really husky and rough." She continued, resting her lips on the shell of my ear.

I squirmed a little when I felt her cool breath ghost across my skin. I could tell by the smirk I felt on her lips that she could hear my heart begin to beat faster and harder. "I thought you said that I needed to get up." I said, making sure that my voice was still rough. My whole body tensed up as she hummed in my ear pretending to ponder what I just said.

"Maybe I just said that to get you up so we could spend some _time_ together." Rose said, her lips pressing into the skin just behind my ear. She knows just how turned on I get from her touching my neck and I have no doubt that's where her lips will travel to next. It's a bit sad that she doesn't even have to be touching my neck in a sexual way to get me turned on.

Just when I thought that she might just pull away, her cool tongue slides up from the base of my neck to the edge of my jaw. I froze, every single thought in my brain coming to a halt. The only thing moving is my heart pounding against my rib cage like it's looking for some way to escape. My inner wolf starts to growl and whine, begging for me or her to do something.

Her amused giggles break me from my stupor. I rolled my eyes and let my wolf know that we'll have her under us in no time. Using my wolf and vampire speed I quickly turn her over onto her back and straddle her waist. I smirked down at her, pleased that I had succeeded in gaining the upper hand and judging by her scent in the air turning her on. We sat there staring at each other for a few seconds before our lips collided roughly, kissing each other for the first time today.

I pulled back after nipping her plush bottom lip slightly. I smiled just staring down at her. She was gorgeous, her blonde locks fanned out on the black pillowcase that matched her lust filled, dark eyes. I felt my eyes turn soft as I continued to stare and watched the gold slowly come back into her eyes as she smiled at me just as softly as her eyes were.

My smirk turned into, what I was sure, a soft, love struck, blissful smile. Rose leaned up onto her elbows and gently nuzzled her nose against mine, causing my smile to widen even more. "I'm so glad that we're about to have kids that'll look just like the both of us." She whispered. Her words caused me to jerk back and snap my eyes down to her stomach. She couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't be.

She chuckles, causing my eyes to travel back up to her flawless face. "There isn't one in there yet. But hopefully there will be one or two in there very soon." She said, a blissful smile on her lips and an excited twinkle in her eyes. I raised my eyebrow as I continued to look at her.

"How soon are we talking here?" I asked, not missing the way her smile faded and the twinkle dulled. "Well, I was thinking that we could start trying for a family right after the wedding." Rose replied, tucking some blonde strands behind her left ear. I leaned back staring at her, feeling slightly bad that she was nervous about where I stood on something that had always been very important to her and close to her heart. We had talked about having kids, but I had thought that we were going to wait like a year or two.

I ran my hand through my hair, lightly scratching my scalp. I knew that I wanted kids, there wasn't any doubt in my mind about being a parent. I wanted to chase after a mini Rosalie and watch as Rosalie sang lullabies to a mini me. I knew Rose and I would make great parents, possibly just as great as mine. Fear wasn't what was really stopping me. At least not that fear.

The other thing that stopped me from wanting kids so soon was pure selfishness. I wanted her all to myself for a little while. I wanted to soak up as much time as possible as newlyweds and being her wife before responsibilities came in. I wanted to soak up as many days and weeks as I could of us just being a married couple before we had to be responsible for a family. "Shouldn't we wait like a year or two before trying?" I asked, shrugging my shoulder lightly.

Her golden eyes stared at me in sadness for a minute or two causing me to start rethink the whole wanting to wait plan. She looked away from me before I could do anything and dropped back onto the bed fully. My wolf growled at me, pissed that I had hurt our mate and urging me to do something to comfort her and make the whole situation better. "I thought that you wanted kids." Rosalie whispered brokenly. Her tone sent sharp knives of pain carving into every inch of my heart.

I let out a sigh, hoping to ease some of the pain in my chest, and gently cupped her cheek turning her to face me. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart speed up as I gazed down at her. She's a goddess. A true goddess, even with the hurt and rejection swirling in her eyes. Aphrodite should just throw in the title and give my Rose the title. I softly brushed her cheek with my thumb, pleased that she wasn't pulling away but actually leaning into my touch.

"Rosalie, I do want kids with you. I can't imagine anyone being a better mother and better partner than you. I look forward to it all with you. Even those teenage years, which will be interesting since our kids will be as stubborn and strong willed as the both of us." I said with a smile. "Oh god." I groaned out as I realized something.

"What?" She asked, worriedly, her eyes desperately searching mine for the problem. "Our kids are going to be rebellious pains in our asses when they hit puberty." I said, letting my head fall forward onto her shoulder. I smiled as her musical laugh shook her body, causing mine to shake as well. "Dear lord, you're completely right. I better start asking Alice for advice on how to deal with it." She said, a light tone to her voice.

I brought my head up and looked down at her with a mock glare. "I'm not that bad, jerk. Besides, if you wanna get all technical and shit I haven't hit puberty seeing as I'm only three years old." I said, shaking my head, almost missing the odd look on her face. I couldn't tell if it was grimace or if she was in pain.

"Please don't ever bring up your real age." She whispered, gently pushing me to the side of her so she could get up. I watched her make her way to our closet in confusion. "What's wrong with my age?" I asked, causing her to stop from opening the closet doors. I watched her rest her hand on the door knob in take in slow, unneeded breaths. I didn't really understand why she's reacting the way she is.

"You're three years old, but you look seventeen maybe eighteen. I am ninety-eight years old." She said slowly, her back rigid. I kept the sigh that wanted to escape my lips inside. "Do I act three?" I asked, gently. A gentle rush of air was all I felt before she was sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching for my hand. When I allowed her to take it she shook her head slowly and replied, "Of course not. You're more mature than most adults in this world."

Her tone was earnest while her eyes begged me to believe her. I nodded my head at her words before looking down at our clasped hands, enjoying the way our skin tones contrasted perfectly. "Then don't even think about the number of years that separate us. I'm mentally a mature adult, until you take your shirt off then I'm a horny teenager." I say, with a grin on my face that clearly states that I don't mind it so much. Rosalie rolls her now golden eyes and playfully pushes my shoulder.

"In all seriousness though, don't worry about the age gap. I mean, if we were human then I hope to hell this wouldn't be happening. That's all kinds of wrong and sick and just flat out creepy as hell. Like I told you before, I was born to love you." I said, squeezing her hand as hard as I could. I fully smiled at her, letting my dimples show fully. She smiled back at me, rubbing her thumb along the skin of my knuckles, nodding her head in agreement.

I brought her hand up to my mouth and softly kissed the skin stretched across her knuckles. I smirked as she smiled at me bashfully. I licked my lips when I pulled away from her hand and let my eyes travel up and down her tone body. The red cami and black short shorts that covered her body made my mouth start to water.

"You know we still have a lot of time before we gotta get ready. Why don't we have some fun to pass the time?" I said, my eyes settling on her chest. Yep, I'm definitely a boobs woman. No doubt about that.

"Actually since you both are up and Esme and I are both ready, you two don't have that much time." Alice said as she made her way into our room. I threw myself back onto the bed, groaning and huffing. I love my family to death but they're all just a bunch of cock blockers. "Can't a lady get some alone time with her gorgeous fiancée?"

Mama giggled and said "Not when there's shopping to be done. Now hurry up, you two. Esme's about to start making breakfast and we all know that Leah doesn't play about her bacon. She really should switch to a healthier alternative though."

"I refuse to give up my pork, woman!" Leah shouted from downstairs. I pointed at the door and nodded my head. "She preaches the truth." I said, nodding my head and shrugging my shoulders. They both just laugh at me and roll their eyes. "We'll be down very soon, Alice." Rosalie said, getting off the bed and going back to the closet. I sent the back of the door a glare after Mama walked out.

"You might wanna hurry up before Alice comes back, this time threatening to pick your outfit from her own closet." She called out from inside our closet. I groaned some more before finally pulling myself up and making my way towards her. I stopped in the doorway and watched her slide out of her shorts before tugging on a tight pair of blue skinny jeans.

I smirked and let out a low whistle. She pulled off her shirt and tossed at me over her shoulder. I quickly grabbed the shirt and threw it on the ground as she slipped on a white tank top and bend over to look through her collection of shoes. Okay, maybe I'm an ass and boobs kind of chick cause damn this view is pretty fantastic. I can't really stop myself from walking up behind her and grabbing her ass a bit roughly.

She snapped back up fully, allowing me access to her neck. "We promised to be down soon and we both know that Leah and Kate will gleefully wolf down every bit of food." She said, bringing her hands down to try to push them off of her waist. "I'd rather eat you." I husked out, sliding my hands under the hem of her shirt. I lightly raked my nails across the smooth skin of her stomach. "Come on baby. Just a little taste."

She shot out of my grasp just as I went to nibble on her neck. I felt my jaw drop at the evil smirk on her face. "Be a good girl with we're out shopping today and you'll get your reward when we come home." She said, walking back and picking up the heels she had decided on before I distracted her. "Please, babe." I whined, my wolf whining right along me, we both wanted her so bad.

She winked at me and pulled a light cream blouse off of one of the hangers before she leaned in and pecked my cheek. "I'll make sure to save you a good share of the bacon." Rose said, her smile promising many dirty things to come. I huffed out as I watched her walk out the closet and heard her make her way to the kitchen. She should be lucky that she's blonde and cute.

I turned to my side of the closet and thumbed through my selection of clothes. I smiled thinking about what was waiting for me in a year. Rose and I would be married and start our life as a married couple together.

"If you don't hurry up, I swear I'm gonna eat all the bacon and waffles before you get down here!" Kate screams just as I finally decide on my outfit. "I swear she won't, babe!" Rose screamed out, just as loud. I chuckled as I slipped into my black jeans and pulled a dark grey t-shirt over my head. I quickly grabbed my converses and a pull over sweater and made my way downstairs.

I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and clamped my hand over my mouth as I watched Uncle Seth stick French toast sticks in his mouth to make him look like a walrus. He and Jake were both growling and groaning at each other as Kate and Nessie threw blueberries at the both of them. Esme stood by stove with Carlisle and they both watched. Esme stood there with an exasperated look on her face, but the kind smile she had proved that she loved this.

Mom and Momma were at the island laughing along with everyone else. Mamma was draped across Mom's lap and her pale hands were rubbing up and Mama's tan arms. I smiled at the contentment coming off of them in waves. They had both taught me a lot about love and what it was like to fully love another person and to let them love you in return.

My smile widened when I looked over at Rosalie. She was sitting on the opposite side from Seth and Jake, right next to Emmett and Emma. She was laughing just as loud as everyone else, her mouth wide and head slightly tossed back. She was beautiful, just like the rest of our family. They were all happy and content with the life that we all shared together.

I grinned when Seth accidentally swallowed one of the toast sticks whole. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to one of the plates full of bacon when he finally caught his breath, thanks to Jake clapping his hand on Seth's back. I sat down on the end next to my mate and shared a smile with Rose before digging into the full plate she pushed in front of me. This was my family. The people that love and care for me more than anyone ever could. My smile widened, thankful for the thousandth time for what I had.

**Remember how I said that I didn't know where I was going to take this story? Well, forget about that cause I have a pretty awesome storyline in mind. As always please review and feel free to follow me on tumblr. My name on there is the same as my pen name.**


	3. Bonds Shouldn't Be Broken

**Sorry I've been away for so long. My laptop had like 5 or 6 viruses on it so it was away getting fixed. Can't begin to tell you all how much I missed my baby. And thank you to everyone that's been with me since Nothing Is Harder and a big welcome and thank you to those of you that have just joined us. This chapter is in Rose's point of view.**

"Am I the only one with vision in this family?!" Alice screeched, standing up from her chair with her hands up in the air. The entire family including Sue and Seth were sitting at the kitchen table, going over various wedding details. Emmett and Bella were both sharing confused looks as everyone else let out silent sighs. "Alice, we're just confused by what you mean when you say 'bring the stars down to the Earth'." Bella said, cautiously.

I ran my hand through my blonde curls and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I turned to my left to try to catch Emma's attention to hopefully distract myself from the meeting. I grinned slightly when I saw that she was having a silent conversation with Kate. Their bond was so strong that it was adorable.

They were both smirking at one another in amusement before their faces turned serious. I wondered what they could be talking about through their bond. I hope they aren't talking about the little talk Em and I had last week about when we'll be having children.

We both had carefully avoided the subject ever since, either one of us wanted to push any of the other's buttons. She never really did tell me why she wanted to wait. I guess she's just worried about being a good parent or just a parent in general. She is young and the thought of taking care of a another being and having them depend on you completely must scare her. I turned away when I noticed Kate watching me.

Emma's _so _young, only three years old. I know her age shouldn't bother me but I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable about it. She has the maturity level of an adult and the body of a teenager, so I really shouldn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest. Maybe I should talk to Emmett and Jake to see if they have ever felt the same.

I slightly jolt in my seat when I feel a hot hand on my arm. I turn to meet Emma's concerned eyes and warm smile. I could tell she was worried about where my head went so I sent her a warm smile back and slid our hands together. I looked down at our hands and my smile grew as I felt her warmth and the contrast in our skin tones.

"Now on to the guest list." Alice said, with a pleased smile on her face. I guess she had managed to get her point across to Emmett and Bella. Emmett still looked a little confused though. I shook my head fondly as Bella leaned over and tried to help Emmett better understand whatever Alice had just explained to the two of them.

"Paul isn't coming." Emma said, her cold voice taking almost everyone by surprise. I glanced around noticing Leah and Kate nodding their heads in agreement with her before I settled my gaze on Emma's face. I couldn't believe what she just said. Paul and Emma had always had a close relationship. "Why not, sweetie?" Sue asked, looking between her daughter and granddaughters in confusion. Both Jake and Seth looked on with their eyebrows raised, curious as to what was going on.

"He…he just won't be there. Take his name off of the list if you already put it on there." Emma replied, her eyes trained on the top of the table, voice strained. She untangled our fingers and placed her hands in her lap, twisting her fingers together. I looked over at Alice and noticed that she looked just as at a lost as I was. "What's going on?" I asked, wanting to figure out why she was so upset and why a very important person in her life wouldn't be attending our wedding.

The temptation to ask Edward what was on their minds was strong, but I wanted to hear it from Emma and respect her privacy. Besides the twins and Leah had learned how to keep majority of their thoughts under lock and key around him so there was a great chance he wouldn't get anything from any of them at all.

"He isn't going to be there so drop it and don't bother asking Eddie to read our minds." Leah said harshly. Everyone was silent and just stared at one another. Edward looked away from them and looked down at the table in shame. My eyes stayed on the side of Emma's face and watched as Kate comfortingly squeezed her shoulder. I sought out the hand that had detached from mine earlier and gave it a gentle squeeze once I found it.

She looked up at me for a moment and offered me a weak, grateful smile.

The sound of Alice clearing her throat made everyone except for the twins lift their heads to focus in on her. "Let's move on to something else now. The cake, perhaps?" She said, eyeing her wife, hoping for some answers later. I glanced over at Emma, still staring at the table and hoped for the same.

* * *

"I know that you don't wanna talk about it, but we will have to talk about whatever happened between you and Paul soon." I said, running my fingers through the thick, soft fur on Emma's back. When Alice told us about the wedding planning meeting Emma and I had decided to go for a little run after it. As soon as we had stepped outside after the meeting Emma had burst into wolf form and took off.

We ended up at our lighthouse, enjoying being near one another and the peacefulness of the evening. I look down to make sure she isn't asleep, it wouldn't be the first time that I said something to a sleeping Emma. She was wide awake this time and staring out at the sky with sad eyes. I felt my heart break a little at the sight.

"Hey." I said softly, gently tugging on her scruff to look at me. "I love you." I said, with a soft smile when we locked eyes. I kissed the top her head when I saw a little bit of that sparkle I loved so much come back into her big, gorgeous eyes. Even though she couldn't say it verbally I could tell that she was thinking the same. I giggled a little when she leaned up and slid her tongue over the side of my face.

"You know how much I love you tongue, but I would prefer it if you waited until you were a human to use that on me." I said, wiping her saliva off. It actually smelled a little bit differently in wolf form, not bad, just different. She gave me a sheepish look and nuzzled my stomach with her head. "You're just too damn cute. It's not fair." I said, shaking my head at her antics. I grinned in amusement as she tried to curl up in my lap, her being pretty huge made it close to impossible.

"Baby, it would be a whole hell of a lot easier if I just curled up into you." I said, hoping that would get her off my lap. She was heavy and her size made things very uncomfortable for me as she moved. She stilled in her pursuit of finding a comfortable position and a thoughtful like look crossed her features. I smile in triumphant when she slid off my lap and laid down on her side next to me for a second. Emma soon got back up and circled around before settling back in nearly the same position she laid down in.

She let out an impatient huff as soon as she got comfortable."I just told you that you're so damn cute, so let me enjoy the view for a moment." I said, moving down onto my side to cuddle up next to her. I was comfortable with my back to her but it didn't feel right. I turned over onto my left side so I was facing her and I buried my nose into her soft, warm fur and let out a content sigh at the smell of cinnamon and just her. I slowly threaded my fingers through the fur on her neck and grinned at the small purring. It didn't take long before I felt her heart beat in a steady rhythm against her chest and her breathing to even out.

* * *

"You've got that look on your face." Emmett said, as he got up from the deer he was drinking from. I brought him on a hunt to a have a little one on one talk, but I wasn't ready to actually bring it up at the moment. I carefully wiped my lips as I pulled away from my own catch and tried to buy some time. "What look?" I asked, not really coming up with another way to distract him.

"That look you get when you wanna bring up or talk about something but you're not sure if you should or how. It's the same look you had when you told me you wanted a divorce before the twins were born." He said, with a shrug.

I nodded, knowing that he was more than likely right. I had been unsure of how to ask him for a divorce. I couldn't really explain why, but in my heart of hearts it had felt right and was something I needed to do at the time. He had smiled at me and nodded his head in agreement, telling me that he had felt that we needed to divorce too. Later on we both had confessed to each other our pulls to the twins Alice was carrying.

"Walk with me?" I asked, nodding my head away from the general direction of the house. Emmett grinned and waved his arm out in a sweeping motion. "Ladies first, my dear." He said. I smirked at him and rolled my eyes, walking towards the deeper parts of the forest.

After twenty minutes of walking next to each other in companionable silence he threw his arm around my shoulders and said. "Ok, Rosie, what's going on? You've actually have me a little worried over here." He gave me a reassuring smile when I looked up at him. "There's been something on my mind lately and I just want to get your opinion on the matter." I said, giving into that kind face.

"Okay, shoot. Pick my brain, doll." Emmett said, gently squeezing my shoulders. I took a deep breath, still trying to figure out how exactly to broach the subject. "Have you ever thought about age?" I finally asked, I couldn't think of anything else to say and hoped that he might possibly understand what I was really thinking of.

Emmett gave me an odd look and let out a thoughtful hum. "There's two things that this could be about. Either it's about you or the twins." He said, stopping and turning to face me. I stood looking at the trees for a second before nodding my head and turning to face him. "The twins." I said, softly, hoping that maybe he'd understand.

He nodded his head and a thoughtful look crossed his features. "The age difference has gotten to you a little bit, huh?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I looked at him with the question in my eyes. "Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, it's kind of freaked me out a little bit too." He answered, shaking his head. "How badly does it bother you? Cause I am freaking out a lot, but not a whole hell of a lot." I replied, slightly glad that I wasn't the only one going through this.

"It doesn't really bother me unless I think about it and dwell on it. I know on paper it's very worrying, but in reality it isn't." A little smile graced his lips before he continued. "Kate is smarter than some of the people in our family and a shit load more mature than I am eighty five percent of the time. So it feels like she's a lot older and it doesn't matter." I just looked at him for a little bit as I tried to wrap my head around what he just said. It all made sense and I do feel the same way just a little.

"I know it's hard to come to terms with. Trust me, it took me a while to get over it. I think that it's just because you two haven't been together for long that it's taking you a while to adjust. It's easier for Jake because his and Nessie's age gap isn't as big as ours and our girls." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes as I slapped his arm as hard as I could. Emmett let out a yelp and looked at me in shock. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled. I cocked my hip and glared at him. "You went to Jacob Black for advice before you talked to me, your best friend." I shouted, my hands on my hips. I internally smirked when he backed up a little with his hands up.

"Sorry, doll. It's just that you weren't here." He said. We both stared at each other as we thought over what he just said. "I should have been." I said sadly, looking down at the forest floor. I felt a breeze and then his fingers tilting my head up by my chin. "It's all good, Rosie. We've all gotten over it and are happy that you're back. Now you just need to get over it. I know it's gonna hurt like a bitch whenever it's brought up, but you just need to remember that we all love you."

I smiled up at him and wrapped him up in a hug. "You also need to remember the fact that nobody kicked your ass when you came back, so that definitely means we all love you." Emmett said, a humorous tone lacing his words. He kissed the top of my head as I laughed into his chest. He squeezed me tighter and picked me up and slightly swung me around.

I smiled up at him when he finally set me down. "I hope you're right." I said, his bear hug lifting my mood. "Of course I'm right. I'm almost always right." He replied, puffing his chest out in pride. I rolled my eyes and gave him a pointed look. "Hey, I said almost always." Emmett said, in defense. "Emphasis on almost." I joked, before motioning him to follow me back to the house.

"Hey, what's going on between Paul and the twins? Kate just changes the subject or tells me that it's not her story to tell whenever I ask her." He asked, concern marring his joyful features as he fell into step next to me. "In all honesty I have no idea. Emma wouldn't tell me when I asked after the meeting. She said she wasn't ready to talk about it with me. And we both know that I'm not going to ask Leah, I mean she likes me but I doubt she likes me enough to tell me." I replied, running my hand through my hair.

"I don't even think Leah has told Alice. Knowing the three of them, they'll tell us soon. Maybe not the whole family, but they'll for sure tell you, Alice, and I. They could never resist us." He said, shrugging a little, but the action wasn't as carefree as it usually is when he does it.

I want to agree with him, but I just can't find it in myself to nod or say I agree. Emma and I tell each other everything, especially when it's something that is as big as this feels to be. The fact that Kate and Leah haven't told their mates, makes me worry even more. I hope whatever is going on between them will get settled soon. Paul needs to be at our wedding. He's always been a big part of Emma's life and him not being there would hurt her more than she would ever say.

"I'm sure you're right." I said, a smile on my face when I noticed him watching me for a reply. He nodded his head and slung his arm over my shoulders again. "Why do I feel like you're trying to figure out what skimpy outfit you'll wear to seduce her into telling you." He said, a mischievous smirk on his face.

**Who likes the friendship between Rose and Emmett? Cause I have to admit I find it adorable and cute. Leave me a review with what you think or any ideas you have. Or you can hit me up on my tumblr. My name on there is the same as my penname. Josh & Staci, I told ya'll I'd update soon!**


	4. Claws and Teeth

**I know you guys are dying to find out just what the hell is going on with Paul & yes it's about to be explained very soon. As always, please review and thank you for your support. This is a day or two after the events of the last chapter. Anything in italics and underlined is said between the twins through their mental bond. This chapter is in Emma's point of view.**

I looked out the window, letting out a huff. "I can't believe I let you talk me into going." I said, not bothering to wipe the scowl off my face. "We're going to see Paul so that we can fix this shit. If we fix this then we can tell everyone everything is fine and we won't have to talk about it." Kate said, from her spot behind the steering wheel.

Kate had come up with the bright idea of waking up at the crack of dawn to try to settle things with Paul. I love my sister, I really do, but she's a fucking ass sometime.

"Well, I don't think that we should be going to him. He should be coming to us, on his damn knees, begging us to forgive his ass." I shot back, my anger and hurt beginning to rise. Paul was one of my uncles. He was my family and he just left me for no actual reason. None of us could understand why he just flipped personalities and decided to be a dick.

Kate sighed again and continued down the road that had led us into La Push. "I agree, but we both know he's stubborn as hell. It's even worse when he believes in something." I looked out the windshield and fought the urge to sigh when I saw Paul's house coming closer and closer. "He's probably in the backyard or the shed." Kate said as she parked in the driveway.

I whipped my head towards her. "You didn't even tell him we were coming over?" I asked. She just shrugged and turned the car off and hopped out. I thought that I was the impulsive twin, but it seems like she's just a basket full of surprises. I hopped out the car and followed her around the side of the house to the back.

Paul was sitting on a cinderblock with his back to us as he tinkered with the motor of a lawnmower. My heart ached as I took in the sight. He normally would call either me or Jake to help him out.

"I thought that you two didn't want me in your lives anymore." He said coolly, not turning around. "Paul, we love you to death. We just want to understand why you're being like this, why you're suddenly turning your back on your family." Kate said, her voice slightly cracking on the last word. I stepped closer to her when his hands stopped moving and grabbed her arm to get her attention.

_If he shifts, stay human and call the family. Do not argue with me or do anything other than what I just told you to do._ She stared into my eyes and slowly nodded her head. When we turned back towards him, he was getting up on his feet and turned around to face us. "I'm doing this because I love you both and your Mother. Those _things_ that you and your Mother are with aren't natural or good for you." He said, calmly. I looked away from him to try to control my temper.

"How can you say that? None of us would have imprinted on them if they weren't good enough for us. I don't understand how you could suddenly feel this way." Kate said, her voice cracking. "Is this just because of some stupid vampire-werewolf rivalry? Cause the rest of the back has realized that it's some stupid shit born out of hate and ignorance. They've all opened their eyes and seen that. I thought that you were just as smart of the rest of them, seems like I was wrong." I said, ready to just turn around and go back home.

"Would you have said the same thing if your so called mate hadn't of come back?" Paul asked, stepping closer towards us. "She left you and didn't even look back. She pushed you into Leah's arms and bolted away from you as fast as she could and didn't come back for three years." He continued, nonchalance coating his voice. I kept my eyes on the ground as I felt the familiar tremor run through me. "Paul, please stop." Kate begged. I could feel her eyes on me every few seconds.

He stepped up to me just to where I could see the tips of his shoes . "Would a true mate have abandoned you like that? Emily didn't leave Sam when he hurt her. The only thing you did to her was arrive into this world." He said, his voice still cool and calm.

There's no way that he's right., Rose loves me. But he could be. She left me as soon as she had really gotten a look at me. She was probably disgusted as soon as she laid her eyes on me and that's why she left. Kate's body replaced Paul's toes and her warm hands cupped my cheeks, to lift my head up. "I know where your head has gone and you need to stop it. Rose made a mistake by leaving, she knows this. She will happily spend the rest of time making it up to you and proving that by your side is the only place she wants to be." She said, earnestly. Her eyes only showed honesty and love. Kate wouldn't lie to me.

Just as she took a breath to continued Paul jumped back in. "I guess your Mother hooking up with that psychotic blood sucker, your sister getting with an immature man child, and you sleeping with the undead Barbie bitch had made you weak." He said, his voice sounding smug. My hand shot out and pushed Kate behind me and I looked up at Paul's smug smirk.

"At least we all have someone. You're alone and more than likely will be. It'll just be you and your anger." I said, letting an evil smirk cross my lips as he began to tremble. "Aw, what's the matter Paulie? Are you mad that just about everybody has mate except for your angry ass? Or are you mad that we all managed to snag girls that put the Victoria's Secret models you dream about to shame?" I said, getting some evil satisfaction for being able to rile him up.

When his body started to shake and he snarled at me, I pushed Kate even further behind me. It didn't take even a second for him to shift and lunge at me. I shifted and ducked by body under his and grabbed his right hind leg between my teeth and slung him back further into the year, toward the tree line. I lunged for him as soon as his side met the ground, ready to sink my claws into his side. He recovered just as I was about to land on him and used his immense size to pin my body down under him.

He sank his fangs right into my neck as he began to claw into my side. A howl ripped from my throat as he dug into my flesh and ripped it apart. I hoped to hell that Kate had gotten the family. I waited until his head was next to mine and bit as hard as I could into his ear, feeling a piece of it tear. I smirked internally when he let go of my throat and squealed out in pain. Using my smaller size, I wiggled out from under him and slashed as deep as I could into his neck with my claws.

Just when I let go of his ear Kate came up from behind him and slammed a lead pipe down on his hind leg that I bit earlier. "Let's go!" She screamed, stepping over Paul's, no human, whimpering body to help me up. I felt so weak and dizzy as I shifted back and we made our way to the side of the house. Kate wrapped me up in a blanket as soon as we got to the car and helped me into the front seat.

"I told you to call the family and _not_ to do anything else." I said, as she got into the front seat. "Did you seriously think that I was going to listen to that last part of your instructions? We're family, dumbass. I'll always have your back." She replied, grimacing as I coughed up some blood. "They're waiting for us at home. Ma, Mama, and Rose felt you get bit and answered on the first ring." She said, reaching over to put some pressure on my side. "Everything was over between you and Paul shortly into the call so I made them stay home."

I slowly nodded my head and then let it rest against the headrest. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me, asshole." Kate said, her voice sounding far away. She was right, but my body didn't want to listen to her. I opened my eyes and constantly moved them around to try to keep myself conscious. "I would have had his bulky ass if I had a bit more time." I said, hoping that would help me stay up. Kate shook her head and let out a small chuckle. "Maybe. Just stay your ass awake, ok? We're close to home."

I busied myself by looking at my side wounds. They weren't healing like they should be and from what I could feel, the bites on my neck weren't either. "Should I be worried that I'm not healing like I should be?" I asked knowing the answer already. Kate just glanced at me and sped into our driveway. We didn't even make to a stop in front of the garage before the Carlisle and Rose were opening at my door.

"She's losing a lot of blood and you haven't eaten in a few days." Carlisle said to Rose. I looked up at her face and winced at the grimace that was marring her beautiful features. It was made worse when I coughed up some more blood and I winced at the pain in my ribs. "Go. I'm in good hands." I gasped out, wanting to put her through as little pain as possible. She looked between Carlisle and I desperately with pitch black eyes. She leaned in and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I've had some deer." She said, disappearing quickly.

Mama took her place in front of me and put one of my arms over her shoulders while Carlisle mirrored her actions with my other arm. "Alice, I'll take her, it'll be faster for me to just carry her upstairs myself." Mom said, moving between the two of us and picking me up. "Is it okay if I just like pass out right now?" I mumbled, not feeling the energy to keep my eyes open. All I hear is Carlisle's voice in a murmur before everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up feeling a smooth, cold rock in my hand. I smile slightly, knowing just who it is. "So just how much did that ass fuck me up?" I ask, slowly opening my ass to see the whole family packed into my room. "Language!" Mama and Esme yell out at the same time. "She just woke up from getting the crap kicked out of her, I think she's allowed to drop the F bomb. Just this one time, of course." Mom said, sending me a wink.

"Yes, well no more dropping any bombs of any kind, please." Carlisle said, coming from behind Esme to stand next to Rose, raising his eyebrow at me. "Three of your ribs have been cracked and I believe one of them may have punctured your right lung. But you've probably already healed from it, given your abilities." He told me, placing a reassuring hand on Rose's shoulder. I nodded my head in understanding. "Why wasn't my sides and neck healing while we were on our way home?" I asked, confused.

He gave me a grim smile and reached into the pocket of his coat. When he pulled his hand out there was three large wolf claws and a tooth cupped in his hand. "It seems that these broke off in the struggle and imbedded themselves into you and they stopped your healing." He explained, looking down at the objects in his hand. "I hope he's missing some fingernails and a front tooth." I said, malice in my voice. "If he isn't now, he will be by the time we're done with him." Seth said, Jake and Emmett nodding their heads in agreement.

"I'm gonna call a meeting with Sam and the council leaders to come up with a good punishment for him. I'm glad you're okay." Jake said, sending me a warm smile and walking out the room. "I'm gonna go with him to see what happens and pick up Grandma Clearwater." Seth said, coming over and pressing a kiss to my forehead before leaving to find Jake. "You need something in your stomach to help your healing." Esme said, giving me a gentle smile and leading Carlisle out the room.

"I was going to give you some space and let you come to me about it, but after this, I deserve some answers about what's going on between you three and Paul." Rosalie said, her voice firm. I looked over at Kate and Mom in disbelief. "Neither one of you has told them yet?" I asked, my eyes darting between the two of them.

They both looked at me and shrugged. Mom scratched at the skin of her tan arms and took a seat in the chair on the other side of my bed. "We figured that it would be best if we waited till you were awake." Kate said, coming up to stand behind Mom. I looked around, not really liking the position I was in. Rose, Mama, and Emmett were gathered on the right side of my bed. Mom and Kate were on the left side.

"She's awake now, so why don't you all explain why one of my daughters is all bandaged up and in bed and the person that put her there is or _was _one of our family members." Mama said, her tone not allowing any room for argument or deflection. "Well, the day of that little wedding planning meeting you held, the three of us went down to La Push to hang out with Sam's pack for a bit and to being Seth and Jake back with us." I said, focusing on Rose's pale hand in mine.

"When we went to see Paul and he was acting pretty weird." Kate said, walking forward and sitting on the edge of the bed. She squeezed my hand lightly, looking into my eyes. _I'm glad you're okay. _She smiled and looked up at our mates and said, "We didn't call him out on it, cause we just thought it was nothing at first. We were proved wrong."

"He suddenly started asking Emma and I question about souls and if we thought the imprinting process could screw up. When we asked him what the hell he was talking about he just looked at us and said…that you two weren't enough for us and that we should leave as soon as we got the chance." Mom said, he hands clenched in her lap. "He said that since Rose already left Emma before then the imprint bond couldn't be that strong between a vampire and wolf or those that are only half wolf." She continued, jaw clenching.

Everyone went still and quiet. "Can I talk to Rose alone for a bit?" I asked, not feeling the energy to hear whatever everyone in the room had to say. Emmett stormed out the room first. He was, probably for the very first time, truly angry and upset. Kate gave me a soft smile and rushed out after him. Mom and Mama nodded their heads and each gave me a kiss before leaving.

"Do you believe him?" She asked softly, cutting straight to the point. "About which part?" I asked, my voice just as soft. She looked up at me sadly, her eyes now a soft gold. "All of it. Our bond not being strong. That you imprinted on the wrong person."

I thought about what she said for a few minutes. Did I really believe it? Should I believe it? Wolves were always taught that the imprint was never wrong. It never has been wrong. Then again she did leave me for three years.

"Maybe if you hadn't have come back." I said, looking at our still clasped hands. "I mean, I still feel a insecure about how you feel, cause it just seemed so easy for you to up and leave not only me but also the whole family. I'll probably never will stop feeling that tiny bit insecure." I continued.

Rose lifted our hands up and placed a kiss on the back of mine. "I hate that you feel that way towards me and our relationship." She said, meeting my eyes. "But I understand it. It sucks and I know no matter what I do it'll be there. Hopefully it'll lessen."

I smiled at her and nodded my head. "I love you. So damn much." I said, wanting her to know that I _do _care and love her. She smiled back at me and kissed my hand again. "Get your ass in this bed next to me, I'm feeling lonely." I said, with a pout. Rose looked at my torso closely and slowly nodded her head as she began to join me in the large bed. "Don't cuddled up too close, you've got to be sore." She said, her cool body actually made my side feel a bit better.

As soon as I settled my head on her shoulder and pulled her hand to rest lightly on my stomach she sighed into my hair. "I love you more than anything." She said softly, causing the insecurity I was feeling temporarily ease up and slide away along with any thoughts I had of Paul.

**Please don't try to bite my head off just yet! There's gonna be an interesting twist to come. I know in the books that Paul imprinted on one of Jake's older sisters, but for this story he obviously didn't. Please review.**


	5. Can You Hear The Bells?

**So sorry it's been so long! Senior year of high school sucks and is hectic as hell and so does lack of inspiration. I'll be doing AP testing Thursday and next week so it could be like two or three weeks until I update again. This chapter is in Rose's POV. Oh and there's a little smut in this so enjoy it or skip it if it's not your thing.**

"You know that I'm not going anywhere right?" I asked softly as I cuddled closer into Emma's side. Her body heat was strong enough to warm my cool body and I enjoyed the closeness and lack of space between our bodies.

The fingers running through my blonde hair stilled for a moment before returning to their task. "Yeah." She replied, her voice low and serious. I snuggled even closer and threw my arm over her stomach. I brushed my nose against the skin of her neck and deeply breathed her in. Her scent was pure her, no perfume or cologne marred it.

"I was stupid as hell for leaving in the first place. I knew that then and I know that now. There's no place I'd rather be than right here by your side." I said, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. She laid there and stared up at the white ceiling of our room. I lifted myself up and propped my head on my hand to look down on her.

Emma's usually bright eyes stayed trained upwards, not even glancing in my direction. I silently cursed Paul, hating that he had thrown Emma's biggest insecurity on her face in the cruelest way. She glanced at me for a second, eyes studying me in that quick amount of time.

"Where did this train of thought come from?" She asked quietly. I look down at her thoughtfully for a moment before I slowly slide my fingertips over the soft skin of her cheek. "We've been laying in our bed in an empty house for the past thirty minutes. I'm wearing a tight tank top that clings to my curves and your favorite pair of boxers. You haven't tried to grope me or make a sexual remark even once. Something is obviously wrong." I replied, in a matter of fact tone, trailing my fingertips over her temple and across her forehead.

"I figured that you were thinking about everything that's happened and been said over the past couple of days. So I just wanted to say something that might help ease your mind." I said as I continued my fingertips across her skin, sliding down her nose to lightly tap the tip of it. Her eyebrow rose as she let out a playful growl, trying to catch my finger between her teeth. I giggled pulling my hand back before tapping her bottom lip softly, letting her capture my finger between her teeth.

She smirked at me before releasing my fingertip to press her lips against it softly. I smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her soft, full lips. Emma pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "I trust you, I really do. I know that you won't leave me behind again. It's just that there's always gonna be this little part of me that's insecure about how you feel about me and our relationship." She said, her eyes darting away from my face to look around our room.

She took a deep breath as her eyebrows creased in frustration. The struggle of how to sort out her feelings and thoughts and how to voice them all shows in her eyes. I bring the hand that was tracing her skin and start to run my fingers through her soft hair. I grinned at the content puppy look that covers her features as my nails start to scratch over the center of the back of her head. That was her favorite spot to be scratched whether she's in wolf form or human.

I stop scratching to get her attention. "I love you." I say simply, smiling down at her warmly. She leaned up and softly kisses me while she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls my body on top of hers. I can't help the content sigh that escapes my lips as she trails her lips down the side of my neck. Her kisses turn into bites that get slightly harder as she makes her way back up to my ear.

"You smell good enough to eat." She whispered huskily into my ear, causing a moan to fall from my lips. "Plus, you have such a great ass." She says, biting my earlobe while her hand slips inside the waistband of the boxers I was wearing and grabs my ass.

I smirk as I bite down on her neck almost hard enough to break the skin. Her moan and the tightening of the hand on my ass causes my smirk to widen. "You _taste_ good enough to eat." I whisper into her ear, enjoying having the upper hand. A growl was the only warning I got before I was on my back and Emma was hovering over me. Her eyes had darkened and her canines were slightly longer, the sight caused my breath to get stuck in my throat. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf now?" She said, a smug smirk on her face.

She dove in for a hard, passionate kiss, letting her hands wander over my body. Her left hand returned to it's earlier place on my ass, her nails lightly digging into my skin. I trail my hands under her t-shirt and drag my nails down the skin of her back while I wrap my legs around her waist, excited for her reaction to my movements.

Her moan and suddenly still body causes me to grin. Whenever I wrap my legs around her waist she automatically tries to claw her way into my clothes and this time is no different. Emma straightens up and tugs at the bottom of my tank top, pulling it above my stomach. I watch as she bends down and places kisses and little bites all over the skin of my stomach. I let out a small sigh at the feel of her warm tongue sliding just above the waistband of the boxers.

"I can already smell how wet you are for me." She says teasingly, while her fingernails scrape the top of my thighs. The witty reply that was on my tongue gets stuck in my throat as she slides her hands up and under the waistband. "You know what my favorite part about being with you like this is?" She asks, her voice low and husky. Emma looks up at me with a smirk on her lips as her hands slide around the grab my ass, her nails purposefully leaving indents.

"Watching you squirm and moan as I tease the hell out of you, making your pussy nice and wet for me." She answers, her eyes lighting up when I let out a little moan at her words. "Baby, please, no more teasing." I whine, hating but also loving the effect she has on my body. Her eyes shift to show wolf like pupils and a groan rumbles through her chest.

"You'll be mad later if you rip these." I say as she grips the waistband of the boxers in her hands. "But it's so much faster." She growls out as she slows down her movements slightly and pulls the boxers down my legs, stopping at my ankles. As I kick them off she's pulling her t-shirt over her head and tossing it into the corner of our room. I bite my lip as I lightly scratch over hip tattoo, the shudder that runs through her body has me wanting inside her shorts more than anything.

"If you keep on being sexy as hell and touching me like that I'm gonna have to dive in between your thighs." Emma says, licking her lips and keeping her eyes trained on my body. I simply smirk at her and pull my tank top off, tossing it carelessly to the side. I congratulate myself on the capital idea of not wearing a bra as her eyes zero in on my now bare chest. "Still going for my thighs?" I ask, coyly.

Her pupils blow and she goes straight for my chest, pulling my left nipple into her mouth. I wrap my legs around her waist to pull her body closer to mine and moan lightly as her hands wander up my stomach to tease my other nipple. I can't control any of the moans that fall from my lips, encouraging her to go even further, dive even deeper into me.

"Babe, please…" I whisper in her ear, thrusting my hips up to try to direct her attention to the place that I need it the most. I usually let her play with my body and draw out the teasing until I'm writhing against whatever surface my body is on, but for some reason this time is different. I need her…badly. "Please, Emma." I say, letting my voice whimper as I pull her head up from my chest so I can look her in the eyes.

Emma looks up at me and quirks her eyebrow slightly as she leans her head back down to my chest. Her eyes stay locked on mine as she lets her tongue poke out between her pale, pink lips and slowly draw a circle around my nipple. I bite down hard on my lip to keep the whine in my mouth.

The sudden feeling of her warm fingers entering me has me jolting up towards her body. "Is that what you wanted, Rosie?" She whispers, her smirk triumphant and wicked as she thrusts her two fingers deeper inside me. Her eyes continue to watch me as she sets her own unique rhythm, lighting up in pride and mischief with every moan that spills from my lips.

I'm close to that edge, my body tightening up in anticipation of the tidal wave of pure euphoria that's to hit every single inch of my body in mere moments. "Jesus, you're fucking hot as hell." Emma's ragged voice in my ear brings me out of my unfocused stare. I focus on her to realize that the hand that was propping her up is between her own thighs. I take a deep breath, letting the smell of her arousal hit me hard and cause a frantic, high pitched sound that falls somewhere between a whine and moan to fall from my lips.

It's obvious how close she is by how rigid her body is on top of mine. "Love you…so much." She whispers, her voice raspy and rough, just before she bites down on my neck hard. Her teeth on my skin sets me off causing my back to arch hard, molding my body into hers and pushing me off the edge with a loud moan that would have been embarrassing if it wasn't the fact that I could feel and hear her muffled moan into my neck.

After rubbing her thumb around my clit in a lazy circle, she pulls her arms up to wrap around my waist. I smile as I feel her slowing heartbeat against my skin and wrap my arms around her body in return. "I love you more than anything." I whisper into her hair as I lay a kiss on the top of her head. The curving of her lips into a smile is the only reply I get.

We lay in blissful, content silence for a few moments before Emma pops her head off my chest to stare down at me. She shoots me a wink with her blue eye, making me giggle a little at her silliness. "Everyone's gonna be gone for a couple of more hours…" She drawls suggestively. I raise my eyebrows at her and cock my head. "Is that you're way of asking for another round?" I ask, amused by the little shrug of her shoulders. "Actually that was my way of asking for a couple of more rounds." She says, a devilish grin on her face as she slides her hands down to cup my ass.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

I watched from my seat on the top of the railing of the back deck as Emmett and Kate worked on placing candles along both sides of the aisle. Alice came down from the alter walking towards them just as they placed the last ones down. I watch with a smirk as she closely inspected the candles. She looked up at them with a blank face and said, "They aren't three inches apart. They all need to be _exactly_ three inches apart."

When Alice walks past them with an evil grin on her face Emmett's head follows her, a shocked and defeated look on his face. He had worked really hard on his task. Kate held her hand over her mouth to keep her laughter from bubbling out at the knowledge that her Mama was somewhat messing with her mate and Emmett's sputtering.

The wedding was in two days since we, mainly Alice, decided to move up the date. I wasn't really sure how to feel about it. I wasn't sure if it was just nerves or if I was legitimately getting cold feet, but I couldn't get really excited about it. Something just felt off, I couldn't put my finger on what but I decided to keep these feelings to myself. The last thing I wanted was for Emma to believe that I didn't want to be with her anymore.

"I hope she's taking him to find a ruler and not a bed. Leah wouldn't be too happy to smell her daughter and her mate going at it." Alice's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and caused me to look up at Kate leading Emmett away from the aisle by his hand. "I wouldn't be surprised if they found both." I said, my smirk turning into a grimace. "Bad visual. _Very _bad visual." I said, shaking my head, willing the images to leave my mind at once.

Alice just shook her head as she leaned her back against the deck railing next to me. She was silently staring at the alter for a few minutes before she looked up at me with a serious expression. "You're getting married tomorrow. You're getting married to my oldest daughter tomorrow." She said, a smile gracing her face at the thought of her child. I smile back warmly, "I am."

Alice takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out while keeping eye contact with me. "I can't help but think about the vision I had of you." She begins, her light gold eyes dart to look at the side for a few seconds before coming back to mine. "It would scare me. But it doesn't since another vision showed me that this wedding is going to happen. That's why I pushed so hard for you two to move up the date. It's going to happen but there's something different about it." Her face scrunches up in a bit of a perplexed frown. "I don't really know what's different, but I know that whatever it is isn't bad. Or at least it didn't seem or feel bad to me."

Her face smooths out into a warm smile as she looks up at me. "I trust you. I trust you with one of the most precious things to me." She says, reaching up to give my hand that's resting on the deck next to her a squeeze. I smile down at her, thankful for her blessing and for giving me the gift of another chance. "I swear I'll make her happy everyday, Alice." I said, my voice determined. Alice gives me a blinding smile while she shakes her head with a chuckle. "Rose, you already do make her happy, so happy." She replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Her eyes turn serious even though the smile stays on her lips. "Break her again and I'll help Leah track you down and rip you apart piece by piece, mail the pieces to various corners of the world, and after twenty year burn each piece individually." She says, her eyes telling me just how serious she is about carrying out her threat. I slowly swallow and nod my head vigorously in agreement. Her eyes brighten up just as Leah enters the backyard from the woods.

"Great! Welcome to the family, Rosalie. But from the sounds coming from yours and Emma's room last night she already welcomed you." Alice says with a wink before bounding over to her wife. If I was human I'm sure my entire face, including the tips of my ears would be a flaming, bright red from her words and wink.

I watch them embrace and smile at one another as if they're the most exquisite thing in the world. The pure an unyielding love that shines in Leah's dark eyes as she smiles down at Alice makes me wonder if I look the same whenever I look at my soon to be wife. I like to think that I do or else Alice wouldn't be trusting me with her daughter.

That feeling that something isn't entirely right creeps back up as I watch the happy couple. I seriously doubt in my heart of hearts that it isn't Paul. He hasn't even been on the reservation since his fight with Emma. When the pack and council members went to talk to him later on that day, they said that he was gone and so was some of his clothes. They did mention a weird scent hanging around that seemed vaguely familiar, but everyone decided to ignore it thinking that Paul probably asked someone for a ride out of La Push or something.

I hate thinking about the day that they fought. Everything could have gone wrong in an instant. Paul's fangs could have easily ripped through one of the various major arteries in Emma's body and she would have bled out in mere minutes. I would have been left all alone, knowing that I had had my soul mate but she was cruelly ripped away from me.

The thought makes me shiver and banish the depressing thoughts from my heart and head. She's here and perfectly safe and healthy. I'm finally with her and starting tomorrow I'll proudly vow to be forever hers in front of all of our family.

So why do I have this nagging feeling that something is off balance? I know that it can't be Emma. She's been extremely happy about the wedding the last few days to the point that she's been reaching Alice's levels of enthusiasm. So I know that off feeling isn't coming from her. I probably am just being paranoid since things have been going so damn good lately. Things don't stay good for long, it's just a fact of life. I shake my head to push all the thoughts away. I'm just being a pessimistic idiot.

I smile when I see Emma bounding out of the woods in wolf form. Her tongue is lolling out of the side of her mouth and she's panting from the strain of running through the woods. She looks like she's having the time of her life. Her bright eyes find mine as she starts to bark at me while nodding her head towards the woods, an obvious invitation to join her for some fun. I laugh at her excited puppy like state while nodding my head at her and leap down, running towards her as I let the worrisome thoughts slip from my mind.

**What could possibly be causing this off balance feeling in Rosalie? And what about the "something different" Alice felt in her vision? Please review, I'm always excited/curious to know what you guys think or want to see.**


	6. The Night Before It Starts

**Sorry I've been away for so long. I just graduated from high school last Tuesday and to celebrate a friend of mine took me to Disney the next day. So in short things have been kind of crazy around here. And I also lost the hard copy of this chapter so I had to pick through the mess that is my room to find it. This chapter is in Emma's point of view.**

I let out a growl at the knocking on the window from my place on Rosalie's chest. The gentle shaking of her chest from her chuckles causes a smile to spread across my lips. "If you don't get out there they'll break down the wall or the whole cottage. Then Edward and Bella will be very upset with us." She said, not making any move to pull her arms away from my body.

"Well it's their fault for leaving you unprotected when the big bad wolf is roaming about." I said with a smirk before giving her chest a playful bite. Alice, Esme, and Bella had decided to separate us since it was the night before our wedding and Alice claimed that we should keep some tradition. The plan was for me to stay in our room while Rose stayed with the rest of the female family members at Edward and Bella's place. It was the perfect plan, too bad my hands and lips didn't think so.

"Please, you are neither big nor bad." Kate's voice floated through the closed door on the other side of the room. I growled out again, my agitation at my time with my soon to be wife being interrupted showing clearly. "Come on Emma, you and Rose had plenty of time for some lovin after the wedding. Plus, you guys are making Jasper all frustrated and stuff." Emmett said, from the other side of the window.

I groaned and let Rosalie pull away from me and watched as she gathered both mine and her clothes. The smirk on my face from watching her flawless body slipped off when I heard Kate tell Bella that she might want to deep clean the guest bedroom. I quickly jumped up and dressed once I realized that Rose was pulling on her last article of clothing.

Once we were both fully dressed she walked up to me and started playing with the buckle of my belt. I smirked at her, knowing that this was something she did whenever she didn't want me to leave. "I know that the pack more than likely wants to drag you to a strip club or two. I have no problem with that, but…" She trailed off, focusing all of her attention on my belt.

"But?" I asked gently, trying to keep the grin off my face. "I don't want you getting any lap dances. Your lap is mine." She blurted out. Rose stopped playing with my belt and looked up, taking in my sly grin before rolling her eyes. "I didn't mean to sound so…possessive." She said, shaking her head at my highly amused grin. I hold up my hands and shrug my shoulders. "I should be lucky that you're even cool with me going out with the rest of the guys like this." I said, truly surprised that she is actually letting the boys' plan go through.

"Yes, well, Alice said that it's an important part of this process or some shit like that." Rose said, shaking her head. I chuckled and pecked her on the forehead. Just as I opened my mouth to tease her a little bit Kate waltzed her way into the room. "Now that you two are dressed and done having your alone time, it's time for you to go." Kate said, pointing at me while a smirk over took her features. I growled at her, barring my teeth and letting my canines extend. A soft hand on my cheek turned my head to look back into Rose's golden eyes. She softly smiled at me and kissed my lips when I closed my mouth. "Go have some fun with the boys. I'm all yours tomorrow." She said, brushing her thumb across my cheek.

I grinned back at her and nodded my head. "You'll be the beautiful one in white, right?" I said, jokingly. "No. She'll be the one in black mourning the fact that she has to spend the rest of time with your ass." Kate deadpanned, effectively ruining our little moment. "I told you to tell your sister that it was time for her to go, not antagonize her." Mama said, coming up from behind Kate to lean against the door.

I looked over at her and pulled out my best pout. "But I wanna stay with my Rosie, Mama." I said, quietly. Her hands flew up to cover her eyes as she stomped her foot down. "I hate it when you do that! I swear if you don't leave this house all the data on you gaming consoles will vanish." I rushed over and kissed her cheek before rushing back to Rosalie to do the same. I jumped out the window and landed down next to Emmett's bulky frame. "Operation Emma's Last Night of Freedom is a go!" Seth shouted out, jumping on my back and ruffling my hair before howling out in excitement.

Tonight should be interesting.

* * *

"I never thought that I would see so many stretch marks and C-section scars in one place at one time." Jake said, a deep grimace on his face as he glanced around the strip club Seth had dragged us to. We were on the outskirts of the reservation and Seth had brought us here knowing that the owners wouldn't bat an eyelash at serving me whatever I wanted. I nodded my head in agreement as I took a sip from my glass of vodka. "Leah, stop glaring at her every time she takes a drink. We both know she can handle her alcohol." Quil said, as he leaned back in his chair next to her.

I glared over at him and shook my head. I appreciated him trying to help, but that probably wasn't the best way to do it. "I'm actually kind of ready to leave. I'll see you guys when we get ready in the morning." I said, standing up and drinking the last of my drink. "Dude, it's your bachelor party. You can't go now, man!" Seth yelled out from across the club. One of his hands was filled with a wad of ones and the other was beckoning a topless woman towards him. I just shook my head and gave him a small wave before leaving.

I took a deep breath once I was out in the cool air and watched as it swirled in the air when I let it out. I doubt that I could sneak into Edward and Bella's cottage again without getting caught. I smirked at the thought of still trying anyway and went to start on my way home. Before I could move forward a hand gripped my elbow, I turned and met familiar dark brown eyes. "Mind if your mother joined you for a little stroll?"

I nodded my head and gestured towards the street. "Are you excited or nervous about tomorrow?" Mom asked, once I fell into step beside her. "Are you asking me if I have cold feet or something?" I asked, eyeing her. "Do you?" She simply replied, looking over at me. I smirked at her and shook my head, "Hell no." Mom nodded her head with an amused grin on her face. "I did."

Her words brought me up short, causing me to stop walking and stare at her. "What the hell do you mean?" I asked, completely gob smacked at this revelation. Mom looked up into the sky and rubbed the back of her neck before looking back at me and shaking her head.

"I got scared. I started wondering if I was good enough for her, if I was truly good enough. I questioned the imprint. I wondered if my biology was so fucked up that it would make me think that I had imprinted when I really didn't. You name it and I thought it the night before we were to be married." She said, shaking her head, a rueful smile stretched across her lips. I can't help but stare at her, my brain whirling a mile a second before coming to stop at one question.

"Does Mama know?" I ask quietly, my heart clenching in preparation of the answer I might receive. "No, she doesn't and doesn't ever need to know." She replies firmly, her tone leaving no room for any argument. "It took me like three hours and a couple of glass of my good friend Jack Daniels for me to realize that I was being a dumbass." I slowly let out the breath I didn't know that I was holding and rub the back of my neck. "Why are you telling me this?" I ask as I tilt my head up to look at the stars.

"To let you know that it's okay to question if this is right. It's okay to be scared." I shot my head down to look at her and let out a slight scoff. "No. You still hate her for leaving. You're trying to talk me out of doing this." I threw my hands up in the air and feel my body begin to tremble a little. "What the fuck is it with everyone throwing her leaving in our faces? We both acknowledge that it happened and moved the hell on. She sincerely apologized and I forgave her with all my heart. It's over!" I yelled out, trying to calm my breath.

"You would be right if this wedding was going on right after she came back." She said, slowly laying her arm over my shoulders and pulling my body next to hers and started walking again. "I would think that things were being rushed and that you were just trying to find a way to make her stay. I know that's not what's going on here. I just wanted to be here for you if you were having cold feet like I did. You're my daughter and I just want what is best for you."

I smiled up at her and gave her a small hug. We walked on in silence for a little longer before a thought caused me to smirk. "So does that mean you like Rosalie?" I asked teasingly. Mom looked down at me with a raised eyebrow and said, "Even though she is a bitch at times, I do like her for you and think that she's a perfect match. If you tell anyone what I just said I swear to God I will hide your Playstation controllers out in the woods." I laughed before I caught sight of her no nonsense expression and nodded my head in agreement.

"If you like her and have no problem with us together then why are you still a little standoffish towards her?" She smirked at me and a mischievous twinkle filled her eyes. "Somebody needs to be the intimidating parent. Plus, she needs to know who she'll have to deal with if she fucks up." Mom said, her smirk taking on a wolfish quality. I barked out a laugh at her thought process and nodded my head as we continued to walk back to the house.

"I'm really proud of you. You've turned out to be a very strong person even with all the crazy that has gone down and Rose." She said quietly, squeezing me a little bit closer to her. I smiled bashfully at her praise and tightened my grip around her waist. "Yeah, well, it wasn't that hard since I learned it from you." I replied with a small shrug. We continued on in silence, enjoying being this close to one another and basking in the praise we just dealt one another.

"Since the boys are still out and probably will be for the rest of the night, do you wanna get that video game competition started?" I asked as we made our way into the house. "I was hoping you might ask. Try not to get pissed when I kick your ass." She replied, settling herself down on the couch, her favorite controller already in hand. "Are ya sure that you can handle the heat, grandma?" I asked, jokingly as I settled down next to her.

"First of all I'm not a grandma so don't call me that. I can beat your ass down easily." Mom said, as she playfully punched me in my shoulder. "Second, wait a few years to make me one, okay?" I smirked at her actions and nodded my head in agreement. Rose and I were no where near ready for a little one.

**Sorry this one is so short, but I wanted to get this chapter out for everyone that has been waiting for a new chapter. I'm so sorry for the wait everyone. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and please remember to review. And if any of you have a tumblr please feel free to follow me on there as well.**


	7. Wonderful Day For A Wedding, Right?

**So sorry I've been away for so long but I'm back with a pretty exciting chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews and messages it really means a lot to me that you all care and really like this story. I really do like getting messages and reviews and any suggestions that you guys might have. This one is in Rose's point of view. **

"Are you sure you don't want to go out and grab a deer or two real quick? You look pretty pale, sweetheart." Esme said with concern as she picked my veil up from the chair next to her. "She always looks pale, grandma." Kate said, before spraying some more hairspray on my curls. "I meant paler than usual, dear." She replied, walking to stand behind Kate and smiling at me through the mirror.

I gave her a thankful smile and carefully shook my head. "I feel just fine. I promise." I replied, resisting the urge to lick my lips as I took in the sight of myself in the mirror. Alice outdid herself this time around. My makeup was soft and natural, just enough to highlight my beauty without being overpowering. The soft curls that Kate had just pinned up added to the simple, classic look Alice had been stressing since the beginning. Emma was going to love this.

"Looks like I made another masterpiece." Alice said, proudly as she walked into the room. She beamed at me with a proud look on her face and in her eyes as she stepped up behind Kate and Esme to inspect her work. "But I have to admit Emma helped me out a little bit. She's the one that suggested the curls. I'm pretty sure she likes it when your hair is curly." Alice said to me, winking. "Can you check on Carlisle for me? I sent Bella to do it since I was busy with Leah and the pack, but I bet Edward pulled her away for some alone time." Alice asked Esme, smiling when Esme left with a smile and nod.

"I thought all the guys were getting ready with Mom and Emma." Kate said, confused at Alice's words. "They were. Speaking of your sister, can you go check on her for me? Your Mom and I got…distracted." Alice said to Kate, a teasing smirk firmly in place as her youngest daughter shuddered and walked out of the room muttering about boundaries.

"I hope to hell that you weren't serious about you and Leah." I said when she turned her attention back to me. "I know we're bad, but we're not that bad." She laughed, shaking her head at me. Her smiling face turned serious as she met my eyes in the mirror. "I just want to talk to you one on one for a little bit before the wedding about some things." She said as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

Alice gave me a sincere smile and squeezed my shoulder gently. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you for coming back. I know that you must have been nervous as hell. You probably were scared out of your mind about what Leah and I might do to you also." She said with a small smirk and slight wink. Alice leaned forward a little and her face grew serious again. "That being said, if you ever leave or hurt my daughter again, I will make Leah seem like a well trained puppy. Do you understand me?" She said, her hands tightening on my shoulders to the point where it started to hurt a little bit before she straightened up into a fully standing position.

I turn and look up at her and slowly nod my head, not really sure what to say back to her. There are very few times where she is seriously intimidating and it truly is a frightening sight and experience. Alice smiled and lightly pecked my forehead. "Leah isn't the only intimidating parent around here." She said, her tone amused and smirk smug. I quietly laughed and nodded my head in agreement. We both turned to the door when we heard the piano that was placed next to the aisle for Edward start to play.

"Well, I better get out there. You're about to get married and I need to go make sure Leah isn't freaking out about our daughter getting married. I'll make sure Emmett is on his way to walk you down the aisle." Alice said, a content smile on her face before she turned back to me. She looked down at me with concern as my body started to tremble a little. "Are you alright?" She asked, gripping my shoulders.

I drew in a couple of deep breaths and slowly let them out. Trying to force myself into a convincing and sincere state. I hadn't been feeling like myself since late after Emma left with the guys last night. I gave Alice a bright smile and an encouraging nod. "Go ahead. We can't have the perfect wedding without the best wedding planner ever." I said, giving her a slight push towards the door. "You're right about that. I am the best." She said smugly, before making her way through the door.

I let the smile slide off my face once the door closed and slowly stood up and walked to the full length mirror next to the closet. I stared at my reflect and tried to ease my anxiety. I'm just nervous, there's nothing wrong with me. I shouldn't feel this off balance though, I shouldn't feel like my body is suddenly different from last night.

I slowly backed up to the bed and sat down on the edge. If I was still human my heart would be racing and my tightly clenched fists would be damp with my sweat as a thought hit me. I shake my head and dart over to the floor length mirror in the corner of the room and stare at my reflection as intensely as possible. The urge to rip the dress off overwhelms me but I ignore it in order to stare at myself and wish that I'm wrong about everything.

I continue to stare as I slowly slide my palm across my stomach, my eyes not focusing on any particular feature as I try to calm myself down. "I'm just being paranoid and delusional." I whisper to myself as my eyes slide close. I stand there for a few more minutes until I can my entire body relax and my mind stop racing.

Just as a blissful smile slides across my face I feel it. My eyes shoot open and my body tenses as I feel it again only slightly harder. I swallow hard and my eyes zero in on the palm I still have resting against my stomach as I start to slowly move it in a comforting, circular pattern. Just as I make a second complete circle another tiny nudge is felt against my palm.

"Holy shit, I'm pregnant."

I back up until I'm able to bump into something and I automatically sit down on whatever it is. I stare off, not focusing on anything in the room and try to wrap my mind around this. I'm pregnant. I let out a little, shaky laugh, because of course Emma and I would be the ones to conceive a child literally right before we get married. That's when it hits me.

I'm not just pregnant with my child but also with Emma's child. Emma who is a twin so it could be possible that I'm carrying twins. I smile at the thought and unconsciously rub my stomach soothingly. The nudge I feel at the contact makes my smile grow wider. Emma and I are going to be parents to a little one or two.

My smile starts to fall and I can feel my shoulders slump a little. Emma said that she wanted to wait a little while before having kids. Would she adjust and be okay with having a family right now? I put my head in my hands and start to rub my temples a little bit, trying to figure out what to do, what would be best for everyone.

The thought of staying makes me feel a little uneasy. Emma could warm up to the fact that we're going to have a family and everything would be perfectly fine. The rest of the family would be thrilled and excited for us. Everything would be perfect. But things like that only happen in a perfect world and we don't live in a perfect world. In a perfect world Royce would have just turned around and gone home.

I let out a sigh as I think of what could possibly happen. I don't want to leave but it seems like a better option. As I move to pack everything I could get my hands on I try to ignore the longing in me that's begging to stay. I'm honestly happy with every fiber of my being for the first time in my existence. I push that thought aside as I finish packing everything that I think might be necessary.

Just as I rest my hand on the handle of the back door I stop and think of Emma. She'll be crushed by this. Everyone knows that she wouldn't be able to handle me leaving her twice, both times without a goodbye. If she ever found out about me being pregnant with our child while I left, she'll die. That thought keeps me rooted in place and unwilling to move.

I could come back with our child or children in a year or two, but there's a high chance that they'll be like her. Accelerated growth and maturity. I could be taking away her right to be a part of every single stage of their life. She wants kids. She's even said so herself and has daydreamed with me what our future children might look like. There's no doubt in my mind that she'd be an amazing mother.

Is leaving really the best option for everyone?

I look down at my stomach and return my hand to rest on top of it. "Do you think we should stay, little one?" I ask, my voice soft and hopeful as I softly rub. A soft nudge against my palm is the only answer I need.

**So Alice's vision from earlier seems to have come true. You see at first I didn't plan to make this a cliffhanger but what I originally had planned for this chapter just didn't seem to flow right which is also why this is so short. Please don't kill me. But please do review.**


	8. Red and White Bump

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I've been racking my brain for weeks trying to figure out just how to write this all out. Hopefully I got everything down just right. Chapter's in Emmy's POV, enjoy everyone. I highly suggest you listen to Sam Smith's song Lay Me Down the acoustic version and download it. It's also on my tumblr, just search music and it'll be the first thing in the tag. **

I feel like I can barely breathe. My heart constricts with every breath I try to take into my lungs. Everything feels just a bit numb and unreal, the stars and all the lights appear to be barely shining. A sharp physical pain pierces me right in the middle of my heart, making every single beat hurt and burn.

Everything makes my eyes water with tears. The thoughts racing through my head and the feelings running rampant through my system makes it so much harder to keep the tears filling my eyes at bay. I never thought that today would make me feel quite like this. I never thought that I would ever feel this way. It's almost way too much for me to take or even begin to understand.

"Are you okay, honey?" A soft voice whispered in my ear, startling out of my thoughts. I turn to face the direction of the voice and I let a content grin stretch across my lips. "Since I'm looking at your flawless face, I'd say I'm doing pretty damn good." I replied, wrapping my arm around Rose's waist and pulling my wife flush against me.

The sharp physical pain gets sharper and makes it even harder to breathe. My heart can't handle the love and happiness she's brought me. She returns my smile with a wink as she nods her head towards the dance floor. "Alice is demanding that we hurry up and have our first dance." She said, trying to pull my body away from my spot.

We had decided to go a non traditional route and have our first dance later than usual into the reception. We wanted to watch everyone else have their fun and dance with their partners first. Plus we wanted to be the very last ones on the floor, we both wanted to soak up as much of this night as we could.

I pulled her back into me so that our bodies were almost flush together and smirked. "Are you sure it's not you that wants to hurry up and dance?" I asked, tightening my arms around her waist. "Now why on Earth would I wanna do that?" She laughed, resting her arms on my shoulders. "Just so you can hurry up and get in my pants." I said, slyly, winking at her.

Rose rolls her eyes and playfully slaps my shoulder. "Are you sure it's me and not you that wants to hurry up and jump into _my_ pants?" She asked, eyebrow raised and golden eyes sparkling. "Since I'm the bride that's in pants my earlier statement is pretty accurate." I said, stepping back and gesturing at my outfit.

I brought my arms up for her appraisal. I left my jacket on the back of my chair so I was left in my white button up and deep red bowtie. I smirked as Rose eyed my tight black, dress pants and bit her lip. "You do look good, but I think I'd like you even better if you were wearing just the bowtie." She said, casually shrugging her shoulders.

"And I'm totally going to pretend that I didn't just hear that." Kate said, walking up with Emmett from behind me. Both still had their formal attire on and smiles on their faces. "I'm still surprised that Alice didn't make you wear a white suit since you're a bride and all." Emmett said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and giving a slight squeeze. "Oh she tried, but you know how stubborn I can be." I replied, giving his deep red necktie a playful tug.

"Um, where the hell is your girlfriend taking my wife?" I asked when I looked up to see Kate leading Rose away from us and the reception. "You're guess is as good as mine." He shrugged. "Who's idea was it making the theme red and white?" He asked, tightening his hold on my shoulders. I narrowed my eyes at him and moved my shoulders a little only to get him holding on tighter.

"Rose actually decided on it. Red symbolizing her since she's a rose and white symbolizing me. She seems to have the idea that I'm pure so white would be good for me, which is bullshit." I replied, looking over at my twin and wife. "If Kate is threatening her you can tell me and I swear I won't get mad." I said, keeping my tone slightly playful.

Emmett slid his arm off of my shoulders and looked down at me sheepishly. "I'm not exactly subtle am I?" I laughed and gave him a small hug. "That and I know my twin pretty well." I replied, looking out over the crowd of people at the reception.

Everyone is here. The Denali clan, some of Jasper's friends, many friends of the family that have been made over the years. Of course the pack and the elders are here, just as excited as everyone else. The only one missing is Paul. Nobody has mentioned it within earshot of me, trying to avoid upsetting me, but I've noticed. It hurts more than I'll say to anyone, but it was his choice not to be here and support us. I let the sight of my sister and wife wipe my mind of any sadness.

The soft white of Rose's form fitting mermaid gown contrasting nicely with the red ribbon around her waist and Kate's dress of the same red. Marilyn Monroe would be jealous of my Rose with her soft blonde curls cascading down her left shoulder and her soft pink lips. I can't really wrap my head around the fact that this beautiful woman was all mine and that she was made just for me.

"Go tell everyone that we're ready for our first dance." I said to Emmett before walking towards my wife and sister as they started towards us. "I'm so happy for you. The both of you." Kate said, smiling at me and squeezing Rose's hand. I smiled back at her and reached out my hand for Rosalie's. "It's time for our dance, beautiful." I said, nodding towards the dance floor that had been cleared for us.

I slowly lead her to the center of the floor once she put her hand in mine. Rose tightly squeezed my hand as the music started and I pulled her towards me. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and left an inch of space between us. As we slowly swayed to the beat I smirked at the fact that her heels had her eye level with me.

"If you point out the fact that my heels are giving me this good height I swear that I will leave you high and dry tonight." Rose said, her eyebrow raised, daring me to make a smart comeback. I just shrug and give her a sly grin as I squeeze her waist a little bit. "I meant everything I said in my vows. I refuse to go a day without your love." I said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Rose slowly pulls away to place her hands on my cheeks and smiles at me. I swear I can see the love and trust in her golden eyes. "You never had to say it for me to know it and believe it. I wish I could have cried, I wanted to so bad." She said, her smile lighting up her features. "I'll always tell you. Every single day, forever and always." I said, placing a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose.

She slides her arms back around my shoulders and rests her head against mine as we continue to sway to the soft, smooth melody coming from the speakers placed around the dance floor. I allow myself to enjoy the feeling of being complete and honestly happy before I take a deep breath through my nose. The scent of the red and white roses placed around the reception fills my senses. I shake my head slightly, not wanting to smell that kind of rose.

I bury my face into her neck and deeply inhale, ignoring the whispers of how cute we were. I smile as the scent of various spring flowers with a hint of spice clouds my senses and makes my heart beat faster against my chest. "This is where I belong." Rose whispers, threading her fingers through my short hair. "Glad you feel that way cause you're kinda stuck with me now." I mumble into her neck, causing her to laugh a little. "Stuck like glue?" She asks playfully. "Like super glue and duct tape." I replied, grinning at the giggle that comes from her lips.

"I have a surprise for you." Rose said once her giggling stopped. I pulled my face away from her neck and grin at her. "Is it lace and really easy to take off with my teeth?" I ask, a flirtatious smile on my face. Rosalie shoots me an unamused look and shook her head. "That's not a surprise. A surprise would be me not wearing anything under this dress."

I almost stop dancing and look up and down at her body. She laughs and pulls me to starting swaying with her again. "You looked like a kid given free reign over a candy factory." She said, still laughing at me. I licked my lips and looked back down at her body. "Well, are you?" I asked, not wanting to joke about this very important topic. Rosalie naked around me is a _very _important topic of discussion. "Alice would strangle me and Esme would faint. And I'm not _that_ adventurous." She replied, shrugging a little bit.

Her face grew serious as she looked at me. "Just don't say anything until you've felt it." She said, her words and seriousness worrying me slightly. Rose wrapped her arms tighter around me and pulled our bodies flush together, leaving zero space between us. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist and tried to figure out what she had up her sleeve.

Then I felt it. Right on top of my stomach, a small little nudge from Rosalie's stomach against mine.

I pulled back and looked at her small grin. "You're…" I said, not really wanting to believe what I just felt until she confirmed it for me. Her small nod was enough for me to let out a small, squeal and pulled her back against me, peppering kisses on every inch of skin my lips could find.

"We're going to be parents." I whispered, my voice shaking with delight and disbelief. I pulled back and looked at her relieved face and pulled her in for the most passionate kiss I could muster. We smiled at each other, pure bliss on every inch of her face. "I thought that you might be upset since you said that you didn't want to try for a family right away." She said, her voice small. I shook my head in disagreement. "I was stupid to think that you could control what was meant to be and when it happened." I said, smiling at her. She returned my smile, causing the lingering worry to melt away.

"This one better have your smile." I said, running my thumb over her bottom lip.

**The lovely newlyweds are expecting a little bundle of joy! But how long will these good times last? Please review and let me know what you think the sex of the baby should be. People have also mentioned that they liked the oneshot I did of Rose's time away and would like to see some more of those. What do you guys think? You can also follow me and message me on tumblr anything you might like to see in this story. **


End file.
